Welcome Home, Yohime
by ayakashistories
Summary: Yohime, Nurarihyon's wife and also the grandmother of Nura Rikuo, died over 300 years ago. At present, Rikuo's homeroom teacher, Ninagawa Haruka-sensei, is coming to the Nura clan's main house for a home visit. What connection does the two women have? -ONESHOT-


_**Nura Clan Main House, 7.30 p.m.**_

"Okay everyone, gather around! Gather around! Young Master has an important announcement to make!", Kejoro yelled in a voice that could be heard in the entire house.

And in a blink of an eye, almost all yokai that were in the main house gathered in the main room.

"Listen up, everybody.", Nura Rikuo, the young master of the house started, "I have a favor to ask from all of you."

"What is it, young master? Do you want us to create a ruckus somewhere in town?", asked Akai-Oni.

"Good idea!", replied Natto Kozo.

"No, that's not it. Tomorrow, my homeroom teacher's gonna be visiting the house. I need you to cooperate. Please hide yourselves from her while she's here. Understood?", Rikuo said.

"Ehh, why would young master's teacher visit the house?", asked Natto Kozo.

"Well, they said it's because they need to get to know their students better or something…But anyways, please do not expose yourselves tomorrow, okay everyone?", Rikuo continued.

"Yes, master...!", replied the youkais. You could see some disappointed faces among them, because they won't be able to pull any prank on Rikuo's home teacher.

"Pardon me,Rikuo-sama. But may I know, what is his/her name? I mean, your homeroom teacher.", asked Kubinashi in curiosity.

"Her name is **Ninagawa Haruka. **I call her as Ninagawa-sensei.", Rikuo answered.

"Say, young master..Have you told the Supreme Commander about this?", asked Kurotabo with a worried face.

"Of course I have. Don't worry, I have asked him to behave tomorrow..and not to pull any pranks on her.", added Rikuo. "Now everyone, thank you for your attention. You're all dismissed."

_**Nura Clan Main House, the next day, 3.00 p.m.**_

"Is the young master here yet?", asked some of the smaller youkais to Tsurara.

"Not yet. But even if he's already here, you're all supposed to hide yourselves, right? Young master's homeroom teacher is coming today, remember?", answered Tsurara.

"Ahh, that's no fun…", the smaller youkais said in disappointment.

"Everyone, quickly, hide! Rikuo-sama is here with his homeroom teacher!", yelled Kubinashi as he ran in panic.

"EHHH?", some youkais started to panic scattered around to find a hiding spot.

By the time the last youkai managed to hide from the view, Rikuo entered the main house with a short-haired woman beside him.

"That must be Ninagawa-sensei, Rikuo-sama's homeroom teacher..", whispered Natto Kozo.

"I wonder what kind of woman she is..she looks pretty cute.", replied Tofu Kozo.

If you look closely at Ninagawa-sensei, you'd find her as a simply cute..and beautiful woman. She had a petite face, and a short black hair framing her face. Her skin was stunningly fair. She wore a simple white blouse and a mid-length black skirt. A typical outfit for a middle school teacher.

"Wow, your house is surprisingly huge, Rikuo-kun. What an old house you have here. I feel like a youkai can pop out from out of nowhere here..strange, isn't it?", Ninagawa-sensei chuckled.

"A-haha..W-well, Ninagawa-sensei, if you don't mind, please come inside.", Rikuo said to Ninagawa-sensei in slight panic.

"Thank you,Rikuo-kun. I will be interrupting~!", said Ninagawa-sensei cheerfully as she entered the house. Rikuo then followed her into the house.

"Well, she sure is an energetic woman.", said Kurotabo from behind the bushes.

"She kinda reminds me of Wakana-sama..", said Tsurara.

"Anyway, let's follow them inside!", said Kejoro bluntly.

"Yeahhh!", some smaller youkais cheered.

"I wonder if this is alright..", Tsurara said worriedly.

_**Nura Clan Main House, the Main Room**_

Rikuo and Ninagawa-sensei were sitting across each other on two small pillows. A cup of tea were served in front of them.

"Um, Ninagawa-sensei?", asked Rikuo in hesitation.

"Hmm? What is it, Rikuo-kun?"

"Actually, my mother is out today because she has some business to settle..So, would you mind if you speak with my grandfather?", Rikuo said.

"Of course not. That'd be my pleasure.", Ninagawa-sensei smiled at him.

"Then, I'll go get him..please stay here,okay?", said Rikuo as he got up and reached the slide door.

"Sure.", replied Ninagawa-sensei. She took a sip from her tea.

"Sorry I took so long, Ninagawa-sensei. Please meet my Grandfather. Ojii-chan, this is my homeroom teacher, Ninagawa-sensei.", Rikuo introduced the both of them as he entered the main room with Nurarihyon.

"Nice to meet you, Nura-san.", Ninagawa bowed politely at Nurarihyon.

The moment Nurarihyon laid his eyes on Ninagawa-sensei, he suddenly felt a sort of uneasy feeling. He felt as if he was missing something…or more likely, he had a feeling that he had known this woman for a long time…And surprisingly, he could see the image of his late wife, Yohime, enveloped her.

_This woman is it possible that she is…_

"Same here, Ninagawa-san. So, you've been taking care of my grandson,huh? Thank you very much for that…", said Nurarihyon quickly.

"My pleasure. Rikuo-kun has always been a good student. He is a really helpful boy, and he always listens to what I say. I'm glad that he's my student.", Ninagawa-sensei replied with a smile.

"A good boy,huh…Ninagawa-san, would you mind coming with me to the terrace? I'd like to speak in private.", said Nurarihyon.

"Sure, Nura-san.", said Ninagawa-sensei as she followed Nurarihyon to the terrace.

"If you dare to do anything on her..", Rikuo whispered to Nurarihyon as the latter passed him.

"Don't worry. I just want to have a little chat with her. No more, no less.", Nurarihyon said back when he left the main room with Ninagawa-sensei following behind him, leaving Rikuo alone in the room.

"Your garden is really pretty, Nura-san! That sakura tree here is the most beautiful one I've ever seen in my life!", said Ninagawa-sensei as she sat on the terrace together with Nurarihyon.

"Thank you for that.", said Nurarihyon. He took a sip from his tea.

Suddenly, Ninagawa-sensei started to feel dizzy. She held her head with both hands as she felt like she was going to pass out..

"_The sakura bloom and the moon reflecting on the water… Once again, both of them are reunited by the thread of fate…", _Ninagawa-sensei suddenly said with an empty face, surprising Nurarihyon.

"Ninagawa-sensei…?"

Then suddenly, right before his very own eyes, Nurarihyon saw Ninagawa-sensei began to shine. Her hair suddenly grew longer and longer, and her attire transformed into a beautiful sakura-patterned kimono. As the light went down, Nurarihyon could see how Ninagawa-sensei looked like.

"So, you really are Yohime's reincarnation, huh?", Nurarihyon said as he saw the woman started to open her eyes.

"So you realized it, ayakashi-sama?", said the woman with a different voice from before. Her voice was more gentle and mature.

"I was doubtful at first..but my doubts have been confirmed. It's nice to see you again, Yohime.", smiled Nurarihyon.

Yohime smiled. She then placed her hand on Nurarihyon's laps.

"I'm very grateful that I get to see you again,ayakashi-sama..it has been so long.", Yohime said. "But, even though you're an ayakashi, you seem to have aged, ayakashi-sama.", Yohime added with a small,sweet laugh.

"…I can't help it since that fox took my ikigomo away. That's why I aged.", Nurarihyon sweatdropped.

"Don't worry. Despite how much you have aged, you're still my beloved ayakashi-sama.", said Yohime. A slight blush appeared on her cheek.

"Geez, I have forgotten how cute you could be, Yohime. Anyway, I have a few questions. First up, if you really have been reincarnated, how could you still have the memory of being Yohime?", Nurarihyon said with a serious face.

"I don't know..But I've been able to exist and communicate with Haruka-chan since she was still a baby, even though I don't have a physical form. I can only come out like this if Haruka-chan says so.", Yohime explained.

"So that's how it is..", said Nurarihyon "And the next question, how long will you be able to stay out like this?"

"Probably I won't have much time. I tried to come out like this once, but then Haruka-chan passed out for 2 days when I returned this body to her. Hopefully that won't happen again, especially because Haruka-chan is the one who suggested me to come to see you again.", Yohime answered.

"She knows..?"

"Yes. I have always been telling her about my late life. About my father, about you, about Rihan and the Nura clan..about everything. And in return, Haruka-chan always tells me about how she feels, and about the problems she's facing.", Yohime said "Maybe, Haruka-chan could see how much I've missed you…But I never expect that Rihan's son, _my grandson_, will be attending the school. I thought you wouldn't like your descendant to act like humans, ayakashi-sama."

"How did you figure out that he's my grandson?", Nurarihyon asked.

"Well, I was not sure at first. I just had a feeling that he somehow reminded me of you, even though he looked nothing like you. But, when I looked up at the attendance list, I saw his name. Nura Rikuo. Who would name a kid with such an unique name like that besides our family?", Yohime smiled.

"That's quite smart of you, Yohime.", said Nurarihyon, impressed.

"Why, thank you."

"You know, ayakashi-sama.", Yohime continued, "I never thought that Rihan would marry someone other than Yamabuki-san. What exactly happened during my absence?"

"Well, how do I start.."

And then, Nurarihyon started to tell Yohime about everything. He told her about how Yamabuki left Rihan, about Rihan's soreness, and about how Wakana came along. Then, with a smile on his face, Nurarihyon told her how Rihan was able to find his "happiness" once more, and the birth of Rikuo.

"So, that's how it is..", Yohime said when Nurarihyon finished his story. "That's such a sad story, I mean Yamabuki's part. But at the same time, Wakana-san makes the story beautiful as well. Rihan must be happy to have her as a wife."

"Yeah, he was so happy to have Wakana on his side…", Nurarihyon replied with a sad face.

Seeing Nurarihyon's saddened face, Yohime said, "Ah, which reminds me, ayakashi-sama."

"Hmm?"

"I heard from the other teachers that Rikuo's dad is…_dead_. Is it true that Rihan…_has gone_?", Yohime asked with a worried face.

"That's right, Yohime. Rihan…has long gone. That stupid son of mine… he left me, his wife, and his little kid who still needs him. He was a fool…", Nurarihyon said in an expression close to anger.

"Rihan…", Yohime said with a sad expression on her face.

"Ayakashi-sama…how did that happen? How did he…_die_?", Yohime asked in a whisper. Tears started to form on the corner of her eyes.

"It was because of Abe no Seimei and Sanmoto Gorozaemon, an enemy that Rihan defeated 300 years ago. They plotted a scheme to kill Rihan using Yamabuki Otome…"

Then, Nurarihyon started to tell Yohime about Rihan's death. He told her about how Rihan was killed, and about how that damned fox almost kill his grandson as well. Yohime tried to hold her tears while hearing the story.

"I see, so that's how he died..", Yohime said as she wiped her tears. "Poor Rihan and Rikuo…if only I was there...I could've healed him…If only I was there, Rikuo will still have his dad right now…"

"Don't say that, Yohime. None of them is your fault."

"I know,",Yohime said "But to think that Rihan would actually be killed…that kinda shocked me. I'm sorry, ayakashi-sama…"

"I'm sorry Yohime.. I failed to protect our beloved son for you. I'm sorry I wasn't able to protect him…maybe that's why I'm being overprotective over Rikuo.", Nurarihyon replied.

"Rikuo, huh…", Yohime replied "He is such a responsible kind-hearted kid. He always treats his classmates well and listens to the teachers. I can't believe that he's really Rihan's son. He looks nothing like him."

"Yeah, that's right…"

"But, in some ways, I feel like I'm seeing Rihan in him…especially in how he could befriends with his human classmates. Ah, and maybe in the way how he seems to be able to avoid any trouble at school as well.", Yohime smiled.

"Yeah, he definitely inherited that ability from Rihan. But well, in the end it all comes from me.", Nurarihyon said with a smirk.

Yohime chuckled. Then she said, "You know, ayakashi-sama. Rikuo is such a fine child. I wish I was able to meet him as his grandmother…but unfortunately, I'm dead. I can only see him as Ninagawa-sensei. But, from now on, I will always be watching him. And you."

"Yohime…"

"My time is up, ayakashi-sama…"

Then, Yohime suddenly hugged Nurarihyon tightly, surprising him. She whispered in his ears,

"I love you, ayakashi-sama…"

"I love you _more_,Yohime…", Nurarihyon replied as he hugged Yohime closer.

Yohime smiled and she said, "I love you _most_."

Right after that, Yohime's body started to shine. She backed off from Nurarihyon. And slowly, she changed back into Ninagawa Haruka, her present "reincarnation".

"You know, Nura-san…Yohime-san have always wanted to meet you, even though she never said it bluntly. I'm glad that Yohime-san was able to meet you again today. ", Ninagawa-sensei said, "Thanks a lot for your time, I really appreciate that."

"Anytime, Ninagawa-san…"

"Then, I'll take my leave. Let us meet again, Nura-san.", Ninagawa-sensei said her farewell before she bowed politely at Nurarihyon, and took her leave. As she left, Nurarihyon whispered behind her,

"Welcome home…Yohime."

-FIN-


End file.
